Hidden In Plain Sight
by soiheardyoulikedpanzers
Summary: Not exactly your average "Boy in tank" fic... Yuki has always enjoyed tanks his whole life, but there's one problem. He's a boy. That still won't stop him from living his dream!


**A/N:** Okay, maybe I love this anime a bit TOO much. Anyway, this is yet another idea that I am putting out on here just for it's sheer ridiculousness. After watching the anime _Mayo Chiki!_, this quite strange idea started to grow from a little mental joke to a full on fanfic. I'd had doubts on releasing this, but I already put in the effort to write it, so why not?

* * *

"Alright. Hikari, reload the drum!"

"Remember everyone, stick together and swarm the enemy. They currently can't see us, so just sit tight and wait for them to pass." Yuki was in his AMX 13 75. He was dressed in the battle uniform of Yogurt academy. Skirt and blue jacket. He was the only boy in the team, and he was ready to prove his competence. All of his team members were hidden among a forest, like a pack of wolves patiently but nervously waiting out their prey.

It wasn't long for the prey to arrive. Through his binoculars, Yuki could see what they were up against. They were hunting big game today. A king tiger filled his sights, heading straight for them. Had it spotted them? Impossible. All of Yogurt academy's tanks were hidden behind dense foliage, and had a camouflage net on top of that. The king tiger stopped, and rotated it's turret to both sides, as if trying to do some hunting on it's own. It started moving again. Yogurt only had light tanks, and most of their tanks couldn't penetrate the king tiger's thick armor. The king moved right in front of the foliage they were hiding behind. Yuki barked yet another order.

"Load APCR! On my mark, swarm it, then move to our next position."

The king tiger stopped right in front of them, pointing its gun right at the tiny little AMX. The whole team seemed to hold its breath. Yuki could almost feel the big king tiger breathing on him like a dragon staring down a doomed knight. Hikari yelled "UP!", followed by the mechanical clanks of the auto loader. The tiger moved it's turret away and continued on it's trip. Yuki breathed out a sigh of relief. The king tiger continued on it's blissfully unaware trip. When Yuki was sure that the king tiger was alone, he got on the radio, and prepared to give the order.

"Junko-chan, you ready?" Junko, his driver, gave a confident nod.

"ALRIGHT! YOGURT, ENGAGE!"

* * *

**A Few Months Prior**

Yuki looked at himself. As a boy, he was constantly teased about being a tomgirl. He never cared about things meant for boys, and nor has he ever tried. He's only had two friends in his life, a girl, Hikari, and his father. To be honest, Yuki felt like almost like a girl stuck in a boy's body. At every school he was teased for seemingly everything. Neat handwriting, his name, his love of reading, his friendship with Hikari, and above all, his love for tanks. Ever since first seeing those armored beasts in a book, he always wanted to command one. The power of the gun, the mighty roar of the engine, he found he could not get enough of tanks. This of course led to more teasing, when Yuki decided he had enough. He hated himself. Why can't he just enjoy the things other boys did?

One day, he consulted Hikari about it. She just replied with, "Just stay the way you are. That's why I like hanging around you. You aren't afraid to be yourself." The problem was that Yuki hated himself. He knew what seemed like too much about tanks. Why did his passion have to be tanks, the one thing other boys found repulsive? Later that day Yuki asked his father. His father gave a similar answer to Hikari, but added, "Whatever you decide to do, I will support you."

About a week later, while reading a tank magazine, he came up with a plan. Looking at the girls in the magazine, he couldn't help but envy them. They seemed so happy! Why couldn't he be there with them? Why must sensha-do be a girls only sport? He thought to himself, "They don't allow boys. That has to be some sort of discrimination or something..." Again cursing at his Y-chromosome, a thought entered his mind. Why not make himself into a girl? He quickly shot it down, but like a wildfire, it spread. Cross dressing to command a tank? It was possible. Where would he get the clothes, and where would he go? His father's words of, "Whatever you decide to do, I will support you." flashed through his mind again. Before long he had a fully fledged plan and was already on his way to his father's room.

**BANG!** The door slammed open. "Dad, I want to transfer to a girl's school." Yuki's father seemed quite shocked. "But you're a boy. They can't just add in a boy in an all girl's school!"

"I'll cross dress!" This shocked his father even more.

"How will you pass off as a girl? Girls and boys act differently." This point threw Yuki off for a bit, but he had enough momentum to think up something quickly.

"Hikari will teach me!"

"Cross dressing? That sounds immoral..."

"You told me that you would support whatever I do, and this is what I've chosen!"

"I didn't expect you to chose THIS!"

"Dad, I've tried everything! Nothing will actually make me regular. Anything new I try and the boys at school will tease me more!"

"I've told you to just ignore them!"

"If you let me cross dress I can just remove myself from the situation."

"You are a man! Stand up for yourself!"

"I'm not a man! I'm not even quite sure what I am anymore!" Yuki stormed off and locked himself into his room.

* * *

After a week of strained relations, Yuki's father finally realized that his son was dead serious. While he still thought cross dressing was unacceptable, Yuki seemed visibly hurt. He finally hunkered down at his desk and started filling out the paperwork. When he finally got to the signature, he called Yuki to the table. Yuki arrived promptly.

"What is it Dad?"

Yuki's father practically threw the paperwork at Yuki. "I still have no idea why I'm letting you do this, but I expect top grades. If you get caught, I won't be there to help you."

Yuki jumped up and hugged his father with a burst of energy, shouted a "Thank You!", and left the house, bound for Hikari's.


End file.
